Kriegskampagne
Die Kriegskampagne bildet in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth, ähnlich wie in der Klassenordenshallenkampagne von WoW: Legion, einen umfassenden Handlungsstrang, der Spieler in den Kampf zwischen der Horde und der Allianz wirft. Beschreibung Die Allianz greift in der Schlacht um Lordaeron die Unterstadt an, und die Horde brennt Teldrassil nieder. Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass die Horde Kalimdor kontrolliert und die Allianz die Östlichen Königreiche. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Mit jeden paar Stufen, die ihr aufsteigt, treibt ihr auch die Kriegskampagne voran, die euch in die Länder der gegnerischen Fraktion führt und den Grundstein für den Einmarsch in feindliches Gebiet legt. Diese Vorstöße werden das Fundament für die Langzeitinhalte bieten, wenn sich euch auf der Höchststufe die Gebiete der gegnerischen Fraktion eröffnen. Auf Stufe 120 könnt ihr außerdem neue Weltquests und Abgesandte auf beiden neuen Kontinenten freischalten. * Das brennende Teldrassil und die Schlacht um Lordaeron sind die Intro-Events der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Das brennende Teldrassil Die Horde belagert Teldrassil und brennt den uralten Weltenbaum der Nachelfen nieder. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Im Vorfeld zum Ereignis "Das brennende Teldrassil" führen Nathanos Pestrufer und Saurfang einen Angriff auf die Dunkelküste aus, um dort alles für die Ankunft von Sylvanas und 200 Soldaten vorzubereiten, die nicht will, dass die Allianz über den Hafen von Teldrassil Azerit hinüber zu den östlichen Königreichen bringen kann. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Lore-Spoiler: Teldrassil, Azshara, Prachtmeer & mehr (08.02.2018) Teldrassil BLZCon 2017-11-04.jpg Teldrassil BLZCon 2017-11-06.jpg Teldrassil burning 0001-buffed.jpg Die Schlacht um Lordaeron Die "Schlacht um Lordaeron" ist zweite große Szenario nach der Zerstörung von Teldrassil. Damit beginnt das Abenteuer von Allianz und Horde in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Die Allianz greift Unterstadt an und am Ende bleibt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, während sich die Verlassenen in den Norden zurückziehen müssen. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Die Horde versucht Unterstadt zu evakuieren, während die Allianz unter der Führung von König Anduin Wrynn die Stadt bombardiert. Zusammen mit Sylvanas Windläufer, Nathanos Pestrufer, Baine Bluthuf und Hochlord Saurfang versuchen die Spieler der Horde die Bewohner zu retten und die Kämpfer der Allianz auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings mit Mitteln, die nicht jeder gut heißt. Denn Sylvanas setzt die Seuche gegen die Feinde ein, doch auch mit Opfern in den eigenen Reihen. Die Allianz will sich für das rächen, was die Horde getan hat und Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas gefangen nehmen! Mit einer großen Armee und allerlei Kriegsmaschinen greifen die blauen Flaggenträger ihre frühere Hauptstadt an. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften von Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Prachtmeer, Genn Graumähne, Alleria Windläufer und Hochtüftler Mekkadrill schafft es die Allianz zwar Hochlord Saurfang einzusperren, doch Sylvanas flieht. Am Ende wartet Sylvanas im Thronraum auf Anduin. Der König der Allianz gibt ihr die Chance sich zu ergeben, doch hätte wirklich jemand erwartet, dass sie dies tut? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sprengt die komplette Stadt in die Luft und flieht. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Familie Prachtmeer, Kul Tiras und Lordaeron Showdown (14.04.2018) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Warcraft Events